1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impulse propulsion unit or pulse-generating impeller mechanism for the lateral acceleration of a projectile, including a hollow cylindrical member, having an outer shell surface which is passed through by nozzles which are peripherally offset relative to each other, and each of which connects into a propellant chamber in the interior of the hollow-cylindrical shell or casing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An impeller arrangement of this type which includes a plurality of gas outlet nozzles has become known from the disclosure of Canadian Patent No. 1 156 512. In that instance, the nozzles are each supplied from a combustion chamber which extends circularly in the plane of the nozzle axis. This results in the need for a relatively large spatial demand on the construction of an impeller arrangement which is to be equipped with the largest possible number of nozzles arranged annularly or ring-shaped in a single plane; and consequently, at a limited caliber for the projectile, with a correspondingly extensive restriction over the operational space which extends as a central longitudinal bore through the impeller arrangement for the projectile which is equipped with such an impeller arrangement. In addition thereto, the previously known combustion chamber arrangement constructively affords only a relatively limited degree of freedom in the arranging and the dimensioning of the propellant for a high degree of effectiveness in the conversion of the combustion gases into lateral impulses at the applicable nozzle, inasmuch as the star-shaped supplying of the combustion chamber with propellant therein provides extremely unfavorable conditions for the throughput of the quantities of gas from the standpoint of flow dynamics.